


Promise To Never Let Go

by Kepcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back injury, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Scars, Shower Sex, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepcat/pseuds/Kepcat
Summary: Hunk has been busy being the yellow paladin, and in the course of saving the universe some things (even people) can get pushed aside and forgotten about. Hunk realizes just how much he really misses those he's pushed aside.





	Promise To Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Bean. ♡

Training was always hard, both physically and mentally. Allura and Coran were sure to put them all through the most rigorous of routines from the moment they stepped into the training room to the time that they finished. To say that it didn’t have its positive impacts would be a lie. As much as they all complained about the harshness of the activities at the start, the more times they ran through the routines the less effort it began to take to complete and move on to the next drills that the Alteans set out for them. At the end of the day when the training was done they all felt more alive, more vibrant even, as they all went their separate ways to cool down in various spots around the castle.

 

Keith would go back to the training room (for some ungodly reason) to continue on with more one on one tutorials against the gladiator while Shiro would normally join Coran and Allura up on the bridge of the ship to go over strategies and battle tactics during his cool down. Hunk and Pidge normally skittered off to the green lion’s hangar to work on some project or another while Lance...well...none of them were quite sure what the blue paladin did with his cooldown time. Most likely, they mused, he would scamper off to his room to go through one of his self care routines with face masks and the like, basking in the afterglow of a victorious high score over Keith (and all of them) in the shooting range. After all, the blue paladin was normally the first one to vanish from the changing room after a hard workout session, armor resting in its spot on the wall as though he had come and gone like the wind.

 

But not today.

 

Hunk had been the last one to leave the training area this time, pace slowed down from being the cautious one when it came to maneuvering through the invisible maze. As much as the others enjoyed seeing how fast they could charge through the contraption from memory without striking a wall, Hunk rather enjoyed not being zapped by an unseen force and had carefully made his way through it, pausing here and there when his memory would falter to make sure that he was taking the right turn. When heckled by Pidge from the sidelines, Hunk had proudly retorted that it was his own personal ‘stealth training’ technique and continued on the patient path of not being zapped.

 

“I’ll meet you in the hangar once I get changed,” Hunk called his promise to Pidge over his shoulder as he made his way into the changing room, “I won’t be long.”

 

“Right! That’s what you said about the maze, stealth master!” Pidge, who had already changed, called after him.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes and continued to make his way down the short hall that connected the training room to the changing areas. The others had already long since changed and gone their ways, so Hunk really wasn’t expecting to find anyone else in there but himself. Which is why it came as a shock when he rounded the corner, running directly into another armor clad individual.

 

“Whoa! Hey, sorry! I-” Hunk paused when his eyes saw blue, “Lance?”

 

“Oh! Oh, hey there Hunk!” Lance had straightened himself up from being run into, hand pressed against the wall to steady himself. He was still wearing the top half of his armor minus the arm plates and shin guards which were laying unceremoniously at his feet near one of the changing benches, “Is training done already?”

 

“Uh...yeah,” Hunk nodded, arching a brow at the small quiver in Lance’s voice. The blue paladin sounded as though he had been caught doing something wrong, “I mean, it ended almost an hour ago.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Dude, what are you doing in here still?” Hunk moved over to the locker where he stored his normal clothing, hands beginning to unbuckle and remove the breastplate of his armor, “You were like the second one to leave after Keith. I thought you’d be out of that armor and gone by now.”

 

“Yeah...well….I….” Lance mumbled, trying to find the right words to put together, “...I thought I would hang back for a little while today. Maybe get in some more training after everyone else left.”

 

Hunk paused momentarily from removing his armored gauntlets, “You. Hang back to train more?” he glanced back at Lance curiously, “You hate training.”

 

“I-” Lance winced (something which did not escape Hunk) as he shifted a little where he stood, “I’ve been falling behind these last few sessions…” Hunk noted the slight puffs of breath between his words, “...I want to catch up.”

 

Realization came over Hunk then. He turned, soft hazel eyes looking to Lance as the other attempted to casually reach to his side to unlatch the breastplate from around his chest, body tensing at even the slightest of movements.

 

“It's your back again, isn't it?” the yellow paladin moved over to the other, hand reaching out to gently take Lance’s wrist and halt it from anymore movement.

 

There had been an accident when Lance was younger at the Garrison. During one of the flight simulations in a faux cargo pod, the hydraulics had gone haywire, sending anyone and everyone inside of it cascading about like ragdolls, whipping those who had been lucky enough to be strapped in at the time back and forth with such fury that many had to be sent to the hospital wing for a few days from whiplash. While his own injury had been small, Lance was one of the unlucky ones to have not been properly buckled in at the time and flung so hard against the wall that something in his back had popped and never settled right again.

 

“What? No! No…” Lance slipped his hand out of Hunk’s light grasp, “I told you, the healing pod fixed that right up. No more pain!” he forced a smile.

 

“Lance,” Hunk locked eyes with him, voice a little more stern.

 

“It’s not-”

 

“...Lance…”

 

Blue eyes looked away from hazel in defeat as Lance slowly nodded, “Yeah. Yeah it’s my back again…”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hunk’s voice was soft once more as he began to help unlatch the breastplate from around Lance’s chest, “I would have helped…”

 

“You were busy,” Lance shrugged out of habit, gritting his teeth as pain shot down through his shoulder and into his lower back. Well that had been a mistake, “Besides, I did ask before. You said you had to get something done with Pidge so I just...I dropped it…”

 

“Oh,” Hunk felt the guilt rise in his stomach as he pulled the breastplate off.

 

In the back of his mind he recalled it, the last time his best friend had really called out to him after a training session. He had casually asked if Hunk had wanted to come hang out like in the old days at the Garrison after training one day and Hunk had shrugged him off, stating that he and Pidge needed to get an engine for one of the excavation pods fixed. Lance had seemed let down but...Hunk should have caught on. ‘Hang out’ had been their code word for ‘I’m in pain’ when they had first come to the castle and begun their training as Paladins. Lance’s back would be aching so bad that some days the blue paladin had trouble even standing after training and, not wanting the others to be worried or think less of him, the two of them had come up with the code word as a way for Lance to ask for help without ever giving away his secret.

 

For awhile their code worked out just fine. Hunk and Lance would vanish back to either of their rooms in private with one another and Hunk would help Lance through his back pain until the other was better. Once the explosion happened, though, and Lance had gone through the healing pod, the blue paladin had stopped using the code word and Hunk had just assumed….

 

“...the pain never went away, did it?” Hunk broke the silence as he helped Lance remove the remainder of his armor carefully, leaving the other standing before him in just the black undersuit, belt and boots.

 

Lance averted his gaze but shook his head, “...no. I mean...at first it did. Right after I got out of the pod it seemed to do ok,” he admitted, “Then the battles started up again...and that whole episode of being back to back with Keith in the elevator when it wasn’t working…” he sighed, “The pain started to come back slowly, but it’s my fault!” he added in quickly, “I ignored it rather than doing something about it.”

 

“Well...I’m here now,” Hunk put the armor aside on a bench, planning to come back to put it away properly later, “Let me help you.”

 

“No, no Hunk that’s ok,” Lance smiled a little, “I’m sure Pidge is waiting for you. I heard you two talking about needing to do more work in the hangar.”

 

“Pidge can wait,” Hunk put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, brow furrowing when he felt the nerves twitching under his hand, “Come on. Think you can make it back to my room? It’s the closest. I’ll help you out like we used to.”

 

Lance smiled again, a true smile this time, “Yeah, man. I...I think I can…”

 

Hunk quickly changed out of his armor after that, leaving the yellow bulk of material in a pile on a bench next to Lance’s blue armor, making a promise to himself that he would return later to put both away properly. Once dressed in his regular clothes, Hunk had gathered up Lance’s clothing and jacket under one arm and took Lance’s arm gently in the other to help lead the blue paladin (still clad in only his black undersuit, boots and belt) out of the changing room and down the hall towards Hunk’s sleeping quarters. The normally short walk took much longer than expected as Lance needed to pause about every other step to halt the pain streaking down his backside from the movement, followed by softly mumbled apologies. Hunk assured him each time that there was no need to say sorry and allowed them both to take their time in making it to the yellow paladin’s room. The door opened with a hiss upon their arrival, Hunk dropping Lance’s clothes onto the nearest chair so that he could use both his hands to help guide the sore paladin into the room and towards the bed.

 

“All right, Lance,” Hunk eased him across the room until they were far enough inside that Lance would be able to shuffle about on his own without any additional assistance, “You know the drill. Do you need my help?”

 

“No. No I can do this part on my own at least,” Lance took a breath as he slowly moved onto the bed, “Just give me a moment to get settled.”

 

“All right,” Hunk nodded, trusting his friend would be able to do this part on his own, “I’m going to see if I have any ointment in the bathroom. Holler if you need me, ok?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Hunk waited a few seconds more, wanting to be sure that Lance was able to fully crawl onto the bed on his own without much trouble before heading into the small bathroom connected to his room. It had been awhile since he had last helped Lance out, how long he really wasn’t sure, but Hunk was almost positive that he still had some ointment left from the last time they had to do this.

 

“How are you doing in there?” Hunk called back into the room, peering at the strange label of a bottle. Was it this one? He pulled off the lid and sniffed, making a face. Nope. Not that one. He put it back into the cupboard to continue looking, “Lance?”

 

“I’m good!” came the reply after a moment or so, “Just took me a second to lie down…”

 

“Do you need anything?” Hunk poked his head out of the bathroom a moment to see how the other was doing.

 

Lance was lying on the bed on his front, feet hanging over the edge a little as he hugged one of Hunk’s pillows close to him. Even through the dark fabric of the under suit Hunk could see the sore spots on Lance’s back twitch a little, the blue paladin burying his face into the pillow to suppress any groans the pain may have been causing.

 

“M’good…” came the muffled response.

 

“...ok…” Hunk frowned. That was a flat out lie and Lance knew it, “Just one more minute. I almost found what I’m looking for.”

 

“Take your time,” another groaned response as Lance attempted to shift on the bed, feet jerking as even that slight adjustment sent a wave of pain through his body.

 

Hunk continued to rummage through the shelves above his sink, sifting through items until he was sure he found what he was looking for. Readying himself just in case, Hunk opened the new bottle he had found and took a whiff of its contents, sighing in relief when he recognized the cold scent. Finally. Leaving the lid off for now, Hunk made his way back into his room, setting himself down on the edge of the bed near Lance’s legs. Lance turned his head to glance back at the other when he felt the bed sink with the new weight.

 

“What’s that?” he inquired of the item in Hunk’s grasp.

 

“Muscle ointment,” Hunk sat the bottle aside for the moment to remove his gloves, “Unlike some people in this room, who will not be named-” he grinned as Lance rolled his eyes, “-I asked Coran for some of this when I had a shoulder ache a little while back. It’s kind of cold at first, but it does the job.”

 

“Hm,” Lance rested his head back against Hunk’s pillow once more, “Hunk...man….I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you more before…”

 

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t listen,” Hunk turned his focus to Lance’s body suit, “I’m going to open your suit up, ok? Tell me if it hurts.”

 

“You’re unzipping fabric, Hunk. Not my skin.”

 

“Details,” Hunk grinned at the small banter before his finger gently began to pull down the strange zipper that held their undersuits on.

 

The zipper flowed smoothly, lifted up slightly away from the skin as it cascaded under Hunk’s grasp, revealing the mocha colored skin beneath the black fabric, causing Hunk to swallow the lump that began to form in his throat, a light flush brushing over his cheeks.

 

Right. This part.

 

Inch by inch the fabric parted revealing more and more of Lance’s tender skin beneath, the Cuban pilot lying still under Hunk’s hands. Hunk stopped once the zipper had been lowered just above the lower portion of Lance’s waist, enough so that he could have access to the other’s lower back, though not so low that Lance’s lower regions would be exposed. With a deep breath, hunk carefully parted the unzipped fabric so that he would have full access to the whole of Lance’s backside, pausing as the skin beneath the suit was fully revealed.

 

“Lance...your back….”

 

“I know...I know…” Lance groaned, burying his face into Hunk’s pillow once more, “...the...explosion left a scar. Coran told me…” he squeezed the pillow tighter, not caring if it tensed his back more or not, “It’s...hideous, I know…”

 

“Lance. Lance, no,” Hunk looked the other’s back over, eyes cascading over to the raised skin on Lance's back side, “Does it hurt to touch?”

 

Another shake of the head came as Hunk’s answer. With a small sigh, Hunk raised his hand to gently hover over the scar a moment, part of him nervous that Lance was hiding the truth from him again and that his touch would actually bring more harm to the other than good. Deciding to take the chance, Hunk carefully let his fingers touch the scarred skin, fingers carefully tracing along the unique pattern that the blast had caused. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the slightest shiver run through Lance, the skin beginning to prickle with tiny bumps caused by Hunk’s touch.

 

“Lance?” Hunk quickly removed his hand when he heard a small noise come from the other.

 

“I’m ok!” came Lance’s quick reply, muffled by the fact that he was once again hiding his face within the pillow, “Just...just tender….”

 

Hunk licked dry lips a little. Tender. Right. He had to be careful.

 

Looking back to Lance’s backside, Hunk once again began to trace his fingers over the scarred tissue softly.

 

“It’s….it’s horrible looking I know…” Lance removed his face from the pillow, staring at the wall as the other worked, “You don’t have to touch it if you don’t want to…”

 

“Lance, have you ever seen the scar on your back?” Hunk asked, placing his palm gently in the center of the scar around the area that normally hurt the most for him, searching for that muscle area that would need work.

 

“No,” Lance admitted, “I try not to look at it.”

 

“....it’s beautiful, Lance,” the words left Hunk’s mouth before he thought, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the realization of his words.

 

“R-really?”

 

“...Yeah…” Hunk gently pressed down when he felt the spot, flinching some when Lance jerked away from the touch, “Sorry. Just...had to find the right place…” he picked up the bottle of ointment, pouring a fair amount into the palm of his hand, “...the scar though, it looks like a star you’d see in the sky at night. It-” he swallowed a little, “It suits you, Lance.”

 

“Hunk... “

 

“Anyway, I should get this taken care of for you,” Hunk spoke up quickly, changing the subject before he opened his big mouth again. He had already pushed things a little too far, “You’ve been in pain long enough. Let me know if I go too hard, ok?”

 

Lance nodded, “O-ok. Sure.”

 

Hunk took a breath and began his work, gently rubbing the ointment into the tense area of the muscles first, before he began to apply the pressure bit by bit to the more tender area. He paused whenever he felt Lance tense up or flinch, murmuring apologies to his best friend before he began to work on him once more. This was always the toughest part of helping Lance with his back pain, at least for Hunk. It wasn’t a worry that he would hurt his friend (Hunk had long since perfected the amount of pressure that would need to be applied and where), but rather the reaction Hunk had when he felt Lance’s body beneath his hands...heard the noises Lance made as he gently kneaded into the sore spots to help ease them…

 

Such noises like the ones Lance was making at this very moment.

 

Hunk had found the main area of Lance’s back that had been injured all those years ago, taking the highest precaution to tend to the sore area and work out any and all pain that may have been affecting the other. Large fingers kneaded the muscles carefully, small whimpers and groans escaping from Lance’s throat as Hunk worked the sore spots.

 

“Almost done, Lance…” Hunk took a breath, pressing down just a little harder, working out the kinks, feeling the muscles begin to shift back into the right spots.

 

“Haa…” Lance gasped at the feeling, burrowing his face deep into the pillow to try and silence any of the other noises that were trying to escape him, toes curling inside his boots as Hunk continued on with his work.

 

“Deep breath,” Hunk gave the order, “....Deep breath ok? This….this may hurt….” he had found the main muscle, the one that was out of place. The one Hunk never looked forward to… “One...two…”

 

He pressed down, feeling that wretched pop as Lance’s back was set back into place.

 

“HNN!!!” Lance pressed his face so hard into the pillow it looked as though there was a fluff stuffed monster eating his head.

 

“Shh...shh it’s all right,” Hunk grabbed the bottle, applying more of the ointment to his hand before returning to gently massage it back into the spot, “It’s over. It’s done….”

 

He heard Lance groan as he shifted, legs moving slightly to shift his hips and backside to test if there was truly anymore pain or not. Hunk watched as Lance managed to push himself to sit up a little on one elbow while his other hand slowly moved up to his cheek, brushing away fallen tears that Hunk knew the other hoped he hadn’t seen.

 

“You okay, man?” Hunk asked, concern thick in his voice.

 

“I….I think so,” came Lance’s quiet reply, slightly wet blue eyes looking back to his friend with a smile, “Damn it. I hate that part but...but it always feels better after you do that, Hunk.”

 

Hunk smiled softly, “Anytime, buddy.”

 

They sat there for awhile after that, just talking. Hunk helped Lance to sit up and lean back against the wall while his backside adjusted and the ointment did its work of soothing the blue paladin’s sore muscles. The beginning of their conversation had started out with spilled apologies once more from both sides, be it not paying enough attention or not being loud enough about their wants and needs, but soon drifted into more comfortable territory of joke telling and recipe creation, almost like it had been before. As they sat chatting, a realization dawned on Hunk of how much he had missed just sitting and talking with his best friend.

 

Of how much he missed Lance in general.

 

“Lance, I-”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Lance held up his hands, cutting Hunk off mid-speech, “It’s getting pretty late and my back is doing much better. I think I can make it back to my room ok, and you can still meet up with Pidge in the hangar to get your work done before that gremlin comes hunting you down!”

 

“Lance, that’s not-” Hunk tried to intervene, but his friend was already sliding off the bed, “Lance-”

 

“Hey man, it’s cool!” Lance smiled at him, “I should shower anyway. You always said that was good for me to do after working on my back. Not too cold, not too hot I know, and no 2 hour long showers, either.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Hunk sighed, standing from the bed as well, “Do you want me to at least zip up your suit?”

 

“Nah,” Lance shook his head, “Just makes it easier for me to strip down once I get back to my own room…” he pulled the Samoan in then without warning into a hug, “Thanks, man. I owe you.”

 

Hunk blinked a little, surprised by the sudden surge of affection coming from the other, but smiled softly as he gently returned the hug, rubbing the exposed scar on Lance’s back softly one last time. He felt a shiver run through Lance as he touched the scar, the other pulling away slowly.

 

“Right then. I should...I should be going,” Lance gave Hunk one last smile before he turned away, heading out Hunk’s door with a wave.

 

“Yeah. See ya…” Hunk tried to seem chipper as he watched Lance exit, the doors hissing shut behind him.

 

Hunk plopped himself back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, lying down onto the pillows that Lance had been holding so close when he popped his back into place. The pillows themselves were still warm and, closing his eyes, Hunk could still smell the light scent of coconut from the shampoo that Lance used (where he had found such shampoo in space no one questioned). Hunk’s mind wandered a little at the scent, remembering the feel of Lance’s skin under his fingers, the way the other shivered under his touch...and the sound. Oh those sounds that Lance made when Hunk massaged his sore spots just right…  

 

Hazel eyes opened at that thought as Hunk swallowed back a groan, running a hand over his face. It had been so long since these feelings had bubbled back up to the surface, since the longing had returned (who was he kidding? It had never left.). Hunk took a deep breath as he glanced at the clock in the wall beside his bed.

 

Pidge could wait a little longer.

 

***

 

Lance had gotten halfway to his room when he realized something very important: he had forgotten all of his clothes back in in Hunk’s room. With a groan the blue paladin had turned on his heels, slowly making his way back to Hunk’s room, thankful that there was no one around to see him walking around in an undone undersuit. As he neared the yellow paladin’s room he went over the mini plan in his mind: get in, grab his clothes, get out before he was anymore of a bother to his friend. Hunk always seemed so anxious every time he would help Lance out with his back that the blue paladin was certain he made him subconsciously uncomfortable somehow, even more so now than before with the large scar on his back.

 

A scar which, he quietly recalled as he neared the other’s doorway once more, Hunk had called beautiful.

 

With blushing cheeks, Lance took a breath, gave a slight knock on the door and opened it right up, stepping inside.

 

“Hey Hunk! Sorry, bud, just forgot my clothes!” he plastered on that forced smile as he quickly stepped inside, “Just gonna grab those and…” he paused when he found the bedroom empty, “...oh…”

 

Lance’s smile faded a little. Hunk must have been in some hurry if he was already gone to the hangar to meet Pidge. Maybe Lance had been more of a bother than his friend had let on after all.

 

_Oh well…_ Lance sighed and shuffled over to the chair where his clothes were lying in a pile.

 

“Lance…”

 

The Cuban paused mid bend, hands barely touching the fabric of his favorite jacket when he heard that breathy moan come from the adjoining room.

 

_Hunk?_

 

Leaving his clothes where they sat, Lance found the source of the sound had come from the small bathroom that each paladin room held. The door was partially open, probably why Lance hadn’t noticed the sound of the shower running right away when he had first entered, small wisps of steam sneaking out. As he grew closer, Lance heard that breathy voice again, deep and panting over the soft hiss of the water falling from the shower head.

 

“Oh God...Lance…!”

 

There it came again. Lance covered his mouth to hopefully muffle the sound of his quick inhale, cheeks turning a dark crimson when he heard his friend moaning out his name from within the other room. He didn’t even need to peek through the crack in the door to imagine what Hunk was up to in the shower, but the thought of Hunk doing _that_ while moaning out _his name_ was something Lance had not been expecting. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Lance took a small step back, the thought of fleeing from the room tugging at him. He should leave, he knew he should...but…

 

Lance bit his lip and took a breath to calm himself. With quaking hands, he reached up to remove the undersuit, letting it pool around his feet.

 

***

 

To say he was shocked at his feelings after helping out Lance would have been a lie. Each time after he had helped his friend out with his back, Hunk would suggest that Lance go to take a shower to help ease the sore muscles further, a rather selfish suggestion as in reality the Samoan only wished to have the room to himself in order to flush out his own needs before the other returned.

 

His feelings for Lance had always been there since the very moment they had met and been assigned as roommates back at the Garrison. The way Lance laughed, talked, moved; it was like some intricate dance from a bird of paradise all for his own pleasure. The nights that they had spent together staying up late to study or when Lance would help to calm Hunk down after an aggravating flight simulation had only been the beginning for Hunk, but it was when Lance had gotten hurt and the massages began that things, at least for him, had escalated.

 

It was times like those that normally had Hunk in the position he was now, the only difference being that he had the safety of his own personal room and shower to work out the aggressive wants that had been bestowed upon him by the beauty that was Lance. So here he was, partially bent over in the shower, holding himself up against the wall with one arm as the water cascaded down his backside, his other hand wrapped firmly at the base of his arousal, stroking the length of it up and down slowly as thoughts of that star scarred backside loomed before his eyes.

 

With each thought of him, each memory of the noises Lance had made under his hands, how his skin had prickled with goosebumps, hips squirming ever so slightly...it made Hunk wish the reason for such a sight had been caused by something far more intimate than just a massage to help an ailing backside. Nonetheless it had been enough to push Hunk to the brink of nearly breaking in front of Lance right then and there to do as he pleased with the other. With a shaky breath, Hunk shut his eyes tight, moaning out the other’s name as he continued to stroke himself, so fixated on his needs that he didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open slowly, or the soft footsteps that lightly shuffled the short distance from the door to the shower itself. It wasn’t until the door to the shower opened, allowing a brief burst of cool air to brush against Hunk did he pause in his actions, looking up to come face to face with the one and only paladin who had been looming in his thoughts.

 

“Lance?!” Hunk straightened up quickly, back pressing against the wall of the shower, hands both flying downwards to cover himself at the sight of those blue eyes looking to him.

 

“H-Hey Hunk,” came Lance’s sheepish reply, a blushing grin on his face as he fully stepped into the shower with the other, sliding the door shut behind him.

 

“I-what are you-?” Hunk swallowed heavily, pressing his back harder against the shower wall where he had been trapped. What was going on?

 

“I…” Lance’s cheeks were reddened, be it by the heat from the water beginning to fall down his own body or something else (possibly both), “I came back to get my clothes and I....well, I heard some noises from in here and...and….”

 

“And you just thought to come into the shower?” Hunk squeaked.

 

Lance bit his lip a little, running a hand through his wet hair, “Well, I heard you say my name and I thought…”

 

“Oh,” Hunk’s eyes widened a little. Shit. He hadn’t thought he was being that loud! “Lance I-”

 

Before he could finish, the sharpshooter had leaned forward, closing the small distance between them, lips catching Hunk’s own. Not able to move back any further, Hunk’s only reaction was (besides shock) to lean forward into those wanting lips.

 

“Hunk…” Lance was the first to pull back after the surprise kiss, hand reaching up to move aside dark brown hair from the other’s eyes, “...I think we both know why you’re in here...why...I’m in here….” he smiled softly, “...Do you really want to talk about this now?”

 

“Well, I mean, we could-I guess?” Hunk sputtered out, blushing deeper at the chuckle from Lance.

 

“Hunk…” Lance took a very small step forward, letting his body press up against the other’s, his own cheeks crimson by now from the action alone as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s broad shoulders, “Please…”

 

Hunk sucked in a breath at the feeling of Lance’s cooler skin against his own, but more so at the additional appendage he felt pressing up against his lowered hands. Swallowing back the sudden lump in his throat, Hunk opened his mouth to say something, anything, but found himself at a loss for words as Lance’s lips met his own, pulling a low moan from him. The arms around Hunk’s shoulders tightened slightly as Hunk finally gave in, removing his hands from their guarded position between his legs to place them instead upon Lance’s hips, lifting the leaner paladin up slightly as he leaned back into the hot, wet wall of the shower. Letting himself melt into the other’s kiss, Hunk managed to keep one arm firm around Lance’s hips to entwine their bodies together while the other allowed itself to roam gently along the scars on Lance’s backside once more, delighting in the goosebumps that rose from Lance’s skin at his touch.

 

“Lance,” Hunk breathed out the name, barely a whisper to be heard beneath the running waters of the shower, “Please…” it was his turn to ask.

 

“Now look who’s asking for help?” Lance teased, arms unwrapping from around Hunk’s broad shoulders to follow the flow of water down Hunk’s toned chest, fingers flowing down with the droplets lower and lower until they reached the base of the other man’s abdomen, brushing along the tip of the erect member waiting for him there.

 

Blue eyes looked into hazel, a silent question being exchanged between the two as they gazed at one another. Hunk barely needed to nod before Lance understood the answer, cheeks turning from the light flush of pink to a dark crimson as slender fingers wrapped around the middle of Hunk’s larger cock, the grasp gently pressing both of their erections together in the shower. Hunk glanced down long enough to take in the sight of Lance’s hands cupped about both of them as the blue paladin began to stroke them both in time to his panting breaths.

 

“Shit….” Hunk groaned, arms pulling the other in close once more, hips rolling in time to ance’s lengthy, quick strokes, “...L-Lance…!”

 

“Hunk…!” the way his name spilled from Lance’s mouth, voice deeper than normal, raspy and heated in the falling cascade of water, sent shivers down Hunk’s spin.

 

Lance’s head nuzzled into the spot between Hunk’s shoulder and neck as the Cuban man continued to work them in the shower, doing his best with nervous, fumbling hands to bring pleasure to them both.  hunk held him close as they moved together, hips grinding, lips finding any bit of free flesh they could to worship. Words were spoken, softly, unintelligible with the other noises that came from the two. At this point in time, nothing else in the world mattered to either of them except each other…

 

Lance’s gasp brought Hunk back into the reality of the situation as the other gave out a deep moan, body straightening suddenly causing Hunk to protectively, yet carefully, place his hand on Lance’s back in the center of that beautiful star.

 

“T-Too much?” Hunk kissed the top of Lance’s head, murmuring the words into wet hair. He could feel that heat pooling in the bottom of his belly. He was so close...but at Lance’s word he would stop.

 

Anything for his starshine…

 

“N-no...Just...H-Hunk...so close…!” Lance moaned, his strokes becoming faster and slightly harder.

 

Hunk groaned, “C-come for me,” he managed to get the words out, hips thrusting up to match the pace of his partner’s, “Lance…!!”

 

“HUNK!”

 

It took all the control he had not to tighten his hold on Lance’s backside as the two of them came in Lance’s hands, thick white ropes entangling together momentarily before being washed away down the drain. Hunk felt Lance’s hands slip away, coming back to his senses just in time to grasp the other firmly in his arms as the leaner man stumbled forward into him, chest heaving as he caught his breath.   


“Lance?”

 

“Mmm…” Lance’s head tilted up from where it had rested on Hunk’s chest, eyes slightly glazed with a very satisfied look on his face, “Yeah…?”

 

Hunk smiled, leaning down to kiss the tip of Lance’s nose, enticing a tired, but very wide smile from the other, “...Let’s get to bed…”

 

***

 

She was going to murder him.

 

Pidge stalked her way down the hall towards Hunk’s room, laptop firmly grasped beneath her arm as she went over all the ways to dispose of a body while on a flying castle in the middle of space. Not only had Hunk been late to their meeting in the hangar, but he had (for some reason) decided not to show at all without even a single peep to her as to why! The least he could have done was give her a good excuse. Rounding the corner of the hallway, Pidge found herself standing before the yellow paladin’s door. Without a second thought about knocking, her hand slammed onto the panel to open it, eyes ablaze with anger as it swished open, ready to give her fellow technician nerd the tongue lashing of a lifetime….!!!

 

But instead quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, eyes wide at what she found inside.

 

From where she stood in the doorway she could see the pile of discarded undersuit, blue boots and belt that had been discarded near the doorway. Beyond that within the bed, barely lit by the light flooding in from the hallway, slept Hunk, a peaceful smile spread across his lips and a very familiar, lanky paladin snuggled up to the larger man, head resting firmly on the other’s chest.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Pidge whispered as she lowered her hand away from her mouth to reveal that happy gremlin grin, “About time…”

 

Slowly, the green paladin stepped back away from the door to let it slide shut once more before heading back down the hall to the hangar to complete her work. She knew Hunk would eventually find her later to spill out apologies as to why he had ditched her, however, she would easily forgive him.

 

After all, he had a pretty damn good reason.   

  
  
  



End file.
